The present invention relates generally to a ski boot key or closure device for operating ski boot latches or clasps.
Ski boots for downhill skiing are generally formed of relatively rigid plastics material, and enclose the wearer's foot and ankle region for support when skiing. The boots have openings for allowing the foot to be inserted or removed, with pivotal closure latches or clasps for drawing the sides of the opening together and fastening them in a closed position. One type of ski boot has a single opening extending along one side of the boot from a position close to the toe region up to the top edge of the boot, with a series of spaced pivotal clasps or buckles extending along one side of the opening which are connected to loops secured along the opposite overlapping side of the opening to draw the sides together into a closed, tightened position when pivoted into a flat position. Other types of ski boots have opposite side openings extending upwardly from the ankle region and drawn together by one or more similar pivotal fasteners or clasps connected to loops extending across the back of the boot. This type of boot generally also has a rear pivotal closure or toggle latch for tightening the boot around the ankle region.
Ski boot closure latches are typically relatively stiff and difficult to close, particularly in cold, snowy or icy conditions, or if adjusted to a very tight fit. Also, in use, ski boots tend to become caked with snow and ice, stiffening the closures or clasps and making them difficult to release and reclose. The skier will normally be wearing padded gloves which also adds to the difficulty of closing two or more rigid, pivotal clasps. These factors typically make handling of ski boot closures or clasps rather awkward, and particularly difficult for those having limited dexterity or strength as a result of cold or for other reasons, for example women, children or anyone with a limited grip. Thus, there is a tendency to have the clasp positioned at a looser or slacker setting than is advisable for good ankle support and control.